This invention relates broadly to automatic telemetry systems. More specifically, it relates to such a system wherein linear movement in quantities to be measured is converted to rotary motion of a magnet, passage of which may be sensed, counted, recorded, and transmitted to a central receiving unit.
Prior art devices for remotely measuring and transmitting variable quantities, such as rainfall, water level of rivers, or water equivalents of snow tended to be mechanically complex with many moving parts, expensive, and somewhat unreliable.